Generally, when a user purchases a lottery ticket the user has to hold onto the ticket until the drawing or in some instance the user must scratch covering material off the lottery ticket with a coin or fingernail to reveal a number hidden below the covering material. The present invention recognizes the problem of providing a kit to hold the ticket until the drawing as well as a tool and mat that prevents the scrapings from the covering material from getting on the user's clothing as the covering material is scraped off the lottery ticket.